Aaron's Session Notes
Day 1: * Oben wakes up, battle outside? ** Woke up girl elf, we all wake up ** Character intros * Jeffrey bursts into tent, attacked ** White, patchy, bald ** Carriage driver * Wolves attacking, take Nashoba * Flashback * Valui Draak ** Vallow's Head ** Cube with etchings ** 30GP ** Letter from the King *** Dragon's Seal * Flask and Stein ** Flacid skin? ** Frankenstein? * O'aka XXVIII, Extraordinaire ** Sells flowers * Faldrom - Where the letter goes * Cube Changes * Battle of Nuvia ** Like 300 / Alamo * Cube opens, smooth rock ** Same material as sawdisk * Get to village ** Drinking cider ** Yelling woman ** Lizard-man leaves into woods Day 2: * Wolf fucking Nashoba ** Slashes wolf, runs to hut * Sacha gets fucked ** Healed by Thoradin ** Oben kills wolf *** Glass leaf appears *** Disappears like ghost ** Thoradin burns 3 ** Sacha picks up leaf ** Oben kills pack leader, picks up another leaf * In tent, Jeffrey, Scout, Nashoba hurt ** Town thanks ** Ogren (dwarf, red beard, bald) takes leaf *** Comes back to tent, goes to chief's tent, backdoor open, chief gone **** Chief came from Bayhurst * Hear talking from back ** Sneak through forest ** Chief, woman, lizard-man *** Lizard-man runs ** Chief hears back to tent with woman *** Helping village *** Going with Thoradin to Nashoba *** Oben confronts chief ** Lizard-man = Varris * Few months ago, Nashoba found glaive ** Varris was upset, tried to take glaive away ** Ogren went with Nashoba when he found the glaive ** Navigating gulf to the south (Gulf of Lapis) * Searching for Ogren ** Found in home ** Nashoba pulled glaive from statue of woman (no eyes) *** Middle of woods, surrounded by mass grave, killed 2 men, pushed into graves *** Said Ogren would be next if he said anything *** Probably Dark Children * Leaves with Ogren to Nashoba's tent ** Investigated poison, definitely magic * Dark children ** Mentally unstable, worship Amora ** Like a cult / terrorists * Find a book under bed ** Thorn of the Old, Twin, In ** Thorn, Glaive, Blood of the Father ** Siege of the Fortress of Adumum the Silent *** Thief and murderer held hundreds of refugees when Sea Pirates of Enlast invaded town of Grasmir *** Sea pirates raded Grasmir, invaded fort, Adumum sealed it off, refugees got out, Adumum and forces died * Thoradin and Sacha find tower in woods ** No entrance ** Wolf tracks leading to tower ** Leaf makes air ripple, pass through tower * Oben convinces chief to kill Nashoba ** Turns to dust * Gets slammed to ground by Thoradin ** Chief & Oben bury Nashoba * We get back into carriage and leave ** Cold weather, 1/2 inch snow * Faldrum ** GLORIOUS ** Everyone is nice * Go to palace ** Go to war room ** Valui Draak awaits * Tells story ** Long ago in town of vast power, lots of magic ** Ancestors of dragons and elves lived there ** Controlled and created by gods ** Otto - City ** Wealth and knowledge of entire world ** Pan - God of Redemption and forgiveness *** Play flute, people would forget troubles ** King Naven is dying *** Was first like a cold ** Pagolyo wrote about Otto, history of Aorza *** Ander Storak is his pupil * Throws rock ** Opens, projects fantastic city *** Dragons, elves, walking in street ** Found rock in Gloomwood ** Ander frequented Scorpion & Toad *** Lower district * Orman & LC Vance come in, sit down ** 400 gold for party ** Sign contract Day 3: * Horses are at Faldrum stable * Going to Scorpion & Toad ** Thief man snatches up gold and gems *** Thoradin uses mage hand, shirt rips *** Man has 3 marks that Scout has *** Sacha chases, Thoradin falls *** Catches man, Oben picking up gold *** Scout catches up, knife to throat *** Scout kicks Sacha, goes with man & gold *** Alley, dead end wall rotates, they get away ** 3 men in gold armor & common rabble *** Gold belongs to 3 Brothers *** Oben takes gold back * 3 Brother's Forge ** Bald man, fat, guards are talking to him *** Branford Hughes *** Half off! * In a center w/ fountain ** See the Scorpion & Toad ** Barman gives me Green Dragon (alcohol) *** Emond's Field gives supply *** Ander gone for a few seasons **** Had a thing for girl ***** Half elf, red hair, big BOOBIES, charming smile ***** Works at Rocks Rose, restaurant ***** She's a SLUT * Rent a room, put on clothes ** Appointment @ Gilded Ensemble @10AM * Go back to 3 Brother's ** Help him fix door that got broken * Thoradin goes to read about Draconic * Sacha goes looking for weird shops ** Goes and gets tea ** Plays music, flirts with man ** Man is friend of Porty * Head back to bar Day 4: * Wake up in bar's basement room ** Sacha goes to find Thoradin ** Oben goes to Gilded Ensemble * Sacha & Thoradin go to Cedric's Goods ** Middle district - "magic" *** Find compass that tells truth / lie *** Find beetle that leads the way **** If you put it on a map, it can go more than 20 feet * @ Rock's Rose ** Get led downstairs *** "Slave auction" for WHORES *** Big boobs ** Find Mina *** Hiding something *** Ander is in Grasmir **** Able bodied, facial hair, brown hair, childlike body **** Investigating Fortress of Adumum **** Dark children? * Olde Lady adorned in GANGSTA JEWELS ** Thoradin likes old ladies ** She says she's Thoradin's wife *** Can't remember her husband Day 4.5 / 5 * Merrick Lee Gallow ** Ander's alias (not Ander Storak) * Mayor Stan Honordane ** Grasmir * Oben is drunk on Witch's Whiskey ** Meet dude, ask about Grasmir / Fortress * Dark Town Dealery ** General Goods Store ** Man is asleep (Tot) ** Merrick gets a pack of cards ** Sacha finds Song of the Wind's Sound (play / song) ** Thoradin buys alchemist's set ** Main Ingredient - Potion Shop ** Divine Ember - Forge Place * They leave, pass Quasimodo-dude ** Hear a noise, go to an alley *** Broken window, leads to house *** Go in (Merrick goes in) **** Sees carpet overturned, footprint to stairs ** The rest follow *** Shitty stealth ** Go upstairs *** Open door (first door, there's 4) *** Merrick removes covers on bed, man stabbed, window open ** Second door, third, and fourth open at same time *** Merrick's door, nothing wrong *** Sacha's room, small movements on bed **** Corners of bed, specks of red **** Attacked by burly dude, crossbow ??? Day 6: * Wake up to smell of bacon ** Go eat breakfast ** Lots of people *** Hunting Games going on **** Festival in which people go trap beasts, then release them for the town's people to hunt * Go pack up stuff ** We're finally leaving ** People celebrating in streets *** Push past crowds * @Faldrum Stables (walking to stables) ** Lots of wagons pass ** Big ranch, lots of animals ** Man runs away into house ** Another man comes out, Augustus *** Reads our note **** Trade one horse for a pony **** Shitty pony, trade it for a donkey ** Oben's horse has 15 inch dick, Thoradin has 7 inch pony, Sacha has 3 inch horse, Merrick has 1 inch donkey * Going towards Grasmir ** Oben's horse is named Urdyn ** Come across wagon, lots of flowers *** Looks pillaged *** Claw marks, no horses or blood ** Investigate, go into woods (Day 3) *** Continue going, Oben is against *** Blood, wolf leaves, wolf blood *** O'aka comes out, sheaths weapon, does some flips *** O'aka says he'll be fine *** Offers to sell armors / wares **** Thoradin buys masterwork scimitar **** Sacha plays Song of the Wind's Sound to haggle ***** Gets crossbow, 50 bolts, and fife for 10GP *** After Faldrum, he's headed to Emond's Field **** Belltime in Emond's Field (Holiday / Festival) **** Sacha attunes to compass ***** North is True, East is Thinks false but true, South is False, West is Thinks true but false * 7th Day ** Always hear wolves howling when sleeping ** See woman running out of woods *** Falls *** Follow her through woods **** Trap, see Scout, many "dead" bodies ** Tell him we're seeking General Harper Lee *** Hermit in a cave near mountains in Granlow ** Drop a log in front of us, trapping us *** Totally shrimp the group of bandits *** Find a book in barrel (Alcot Smith's Journal, dated 3023 - 3025) *** FIX A WAGON AND TAKE IT * Back on the road ** Weather is cold * 8th Day ** Sun is out, little chilly * 9th Day ** Road is different, heavy traffic ** Man yelling from forest *** "It won't budge!" ** Keep going ** Smoke out in the distance, head towards it (towards Grasmir) * 10th Day ** Close to Grasmir, smoke heavy ** Lots of dead bodies *** Stabbed ** Town on fire ** Go to manor in center of town *** Bust down door *** Old man hobbles out to stop people from throwing shit at us *** Bus people out in wagon * Out of Grasmir ** Stan Honordane, mayor ** They encountered a wolf *** Cut open stomach *** No organs, only sacs of green liquid *** Guards didn't come back from expedition *** Bandits came, burned down town ** Ander Storak went by Thomas Bucksmith *** Just stopped in, met with blacksmith ** Tell us to find missing people *** Bandits went to fortress * Head towards fortress ** Tracks and footprints ** Through mountain pass * Get to drawbridge ** Sleep in shifts ** Cold ** Wake up, cross bridge * Drastic scene change ** Warm, grass / flowers ** Fort carved into mountain, covered in green ** Waterfall -> river ** Smells of berries